Жиль де Рэ
Жиль — один их переживших разрушение Второго Периода и любовник Рахаб Баризоль. В новом мире Жиль продолжал соблазнять женщин ради собственного удовольствия. Позже присоединился к попыткам Левии и Бегемо свергнуть Сикла, за что бог солнца запечатал его в Грехе. Спустя время Жилю удалось сбежать и переродиться в демона. Жиль was one of the survivors of the Second Period’s destruction and Rahab Barisol’s lover. After leaving the ruined world to its fate, the man continued charming women for his pleasure. Joining Levia and Behemo in defying the sun god, he was sealed with his fellow kin in Sin before escaping and reincarnating as a demon. History Биография Early Life Начало Рожденный в созданном богами рае, Жиль увлекался многими женщинами и с легкостью получал их внимание. Когда он стал любовником Рахаб Баризоль, та начала убивать всех своих соперниц. Жиль был одним из семидесяти двух спасшихся на «Грехе» Born in the paradise created by the gods, Gilles sought after numerous women, earning their affection. After becoming the lover of Rahab Barisol, the women he became intimate with were killed by the blonde maiden. As the Second Period became wrought with Hereditary Evil Raisers and faced destruction, Gilles boarded the ark Sin and successfully escaped the world’s destruction along with their fellow seventy-one kindred. Во время путешествия Жиль соблазнил проводницу «Греха». Когда корабль прибыл к новому месту, было решено создать новый мир, а лучших ученых назвать его «богами». Со всего рода Левия, Бегемо, Сикл, Элд и богиня луны получили новый титул, после чего бог солнца поручил каждому создать части третьего рая. Жиль пытался очаровать богиню луны, но это ни к чему не привело. К BT 528 создание Третьего периода было закончено, но в выживших остались лишь четыре бога и шесть из их рода, а погибшие переродились в лесных духов. They then sailed to another new place. During the journey, Gilles charmed the stewardesses on the spacecraft. Afterward, it was decided that the most skilled scientists would become the «gods» of the new world. After Levia, Behemo, the sun god, Held, and the moon goddess took the up the moniker,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Bonus Episode the sun god tasked the others with helping create the individual aspects of the third paradise. Despite his lukewarm attempts to earn the moon goddess' affection, Gilles failed to earn her favor. During the process, 62 of their kin died and the god Held had them reincarnate as forest spirits on the ground world. The surviving four gods and six kin then completed their creation by BT 528. Когда бог солнца открыл замысел оставить новый рай людям, Левия и Бегемо запротивились такому решению и шестеро из рода богов стали на их сторону.Fifth Pierrot — Bonus Story Они принялись наводить хаос и пытаться разрушить Третий период после того, как Сикл превратил богов-близнецов в двуглавого дракона и изгнал их на землю в качестве «временных богов» для людей. Тогда бог солца запечатал «Левию-Бегемо» и шестерых из их рода в «Грехе» и похоронил корабль на севере.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Prologue When the sun god shared his plans to leave their new paradise in the hands of the humans they created, Gilles and the other five kin opposed the decision along with Levia and Behemo.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Prologue At some point, the six kin swore their allegiance to the twin gods.Fifth Pierrot — Bonus Story After the sun god transformed the twins into a twin-headed dragon and tasked «Levia-Behemo» as the «temporary gods» for the humans of the new world, the six kin joined the wrathful twin gods in breaking the sun god’s rules and attempting to destroy the Third Period. The sun god then sealed Levia-Behemo and the kin in Sin and buried the ark in the world’s north.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Prologue Mantle of Lust Облик Похоти Основная статья: Демон Похоти Main Article: Demon of Lust После того, как один из рода богов вырвался из «Греха», а боги-близнецы покинули тело двуглавого дракона, оставшиеся пятеро также сбежали из заточения и переродились в демонов. В EC 014 Гензель и Гретель разделили первородный грех Евы Мунлит на семь частей и Жиль стал «Демоном Похоти» для сосуда греха — катаны.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot — Part 2, Chapter 2 После того, как сосуды греха были разбросаны по миру,Chrono Story утративший память Демон Похоти веками подчинял себе людей, которые соприкасались с его сосудом, понуждая их распространять вокруг разврат и хаос. Ко времени разрушения Третьего периода и его слияния с Адским двором в EC 998 он вернул себе прежние воспоминания.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Prologue Sometime after, the kin escaped Sin and reincarnated as demons. When Hänsel and Gretel split Eve Moonlit’s Original Sin into seven fragments in EC 014, Gilles became the «Demon of Lust» with his vessel a katana.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot — Part 2, Chapter 2 After their vessels were scattered across the world,Chrono Story the amnesic Demon of Lust possessed humans susceptible to his influence who came in contact with his vessel throughout the centuries, watching his contractors spread malice and chaos. By the time of the Third Period’s destruction and subsequent merging with the Hellish Yard in EC 998, the Demon of Lust regained his former memories.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Prologue Defying the End Сопротивляясь Концу После слияния Третьего периода и Адского двора, бог солнца собрал демонов и попросил каждого из них привести Аллена Авадонию к одному из людей, с которыми они раньше заключали сделку. Для Жиля таким человеком был Сатериазис Веномания. После того, как демоны согласились помочь, он вернулся в свой сосуд и стал ожидать на мальчика. Когда Аллен призвал Жиля из Меча Венома, тот появился перед ним в своей демонической форме. Afterward, the demons were approached by the sun god. Tasking each of them with helping Michaela have Allen Avadonia meet one of their previous contractors, the deity assigned Sateriasis Venomania to Gilles. After the demons agreed to cooperate, the Demon of Lust waited in his vessel for his turn. Once Allen summoned Gilles from the Venom Sword, the demon manifested before him in his demonic form, remarking that he never expected they’d meet again. After the former chamberlain asked how he knew him, he related that he saw the boy from inside Kyle Marlon, admitting his surprise by his resemblance to Hänsel. Жиль сказал, что не ожидал когда-либо ещё встретить Аллена, а когда тот спросил, откуда демон его знает, он ответил, что видел мальчика изнутри Кайла Марлона. Демон удивился похожести Аллена и Гензеля, добавив, что и внешность Рилиан его тоже изумила, после чего поторопил мальчика скорее взяться за дело. Тогда Аллен поинтересовался, почему демон помогает ему, на что тот ответил, что без людей невозможно множить несчастья и хаос, и что когда-то демоны были такими же, как боги. Получив ответ, мальчик спросил, следовать ли ему за Жилем, от чего тот фыркнул и сказал, что ему этого не сделать, так как Адский двор притягивает души к земле. Затем демон обещал благополучно перенести Аллена в Асмодин. When Allen asked if he Riliane’s appearance also surprised him, Gilles affirmed the fact before off-handedly noting that the boy was still different from her. He then abruptly told him they should try to get their task over with. As Allen mused that the demon was cooperating after all the chaos he caused, Gilles replied that there were no more living humans to partner with or watch create calamities, adding that the demons were once the same as the gods. When the child then asked if he should follow him, Gilles snorted and wondered if he even could; once the boy realized he was unable to fly, the entity explained that he was being affected by the Hellish Yard’s pull on souls and reassured him that he’d safely transport him to Asmodean. Аллен согласился и Жиль перенёс его к дворцу Веномании.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Prologue Демон сказал мальчику, что они прибыли, и что он скучил за этим местом, а потом засмеялася на жалобы мальчика о неспособности летать. Когда Аллен открыл двери во дворец со словами «Банан, откройся!», Жиль спросил, заклинание ли это, на что мальчик ответил, что двери можно было открыть любыми словами. Allen acquiesced and Gilles flew him near the Venomania Mansion site.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Prologue When the boy asked if they arrived there, the Demon nodded and expressed his nostalgia, remarking how long it had been since he saw the manor. Once the boy complained about his inability to fly, Gilles the Demon laughed as he followed the child to the mansion’s entrance. After seeing Allen recite «Open Banana» to open the door, he asked if it was a lock spell. The boy confirmed he could’ve opened the door with any phrase. фор When Allen then asked if he could only do that with his inability to touch illusions, Gilles answered that they could touch things if they wanted to. Met with the boy’s confusion, the demon attempted to explain how the «illusions» were more accurately «ideas» that, like spiritual bodies, could be touched like in real life. After revealed he still didn’t understand, the demon gave up, admitting he wasn’t interested in explaining the theory behind the Hellish Yard, and hurried him onward. файв The two then walked inside and encountered Sateriasis Venomania. After the Duke threatened to use his sword against Allen, the Demon intervened, telling Venomania the boy couldn’t win against him. The surprised Saterasis asked why the demon was with the child and the demon inquired if calling him «Irregular» would jog his memory. Once the Duke recalled the name and laughed, the demon watched them converse about Venomania’s lust and current situation with his harem, growing bored. сикс After the boy told the demon they would leave and finished his conversation with Princess Maylis, he followed the boy outside left. Once Allen finished conversing with Gumina Glassred and left the manor grounds, Gilles questioned if they should have stayed longer and the boy responded that they didn’t have much time according to Michaela. The Demon of Lust immediately countered that that didn’t automatically mean they should hurry up. севен Allen then admitted he actually just felt like he already met those people before and asked if the demon understood what he meant since he spent a long time on the ground. Questioning if he meant human facial similarities, the demon listened to Allen’s query on why humans of different eras shared the same face. After clarifying there was many factors involved, the demon cited Levia-Behemo’s banishment as the main cause. It then noted it was still just conjecture and didn’t want to try explaining it to him. эйт As Allen called him heartless, the demon saw Hänsel awaiting them with the Glass of Conchita in hand and noted the boy’s next companion seemed to have arrived. It then watched as Allen argued with his double over the Demon of Gluttony’s absence. Once the demented servant explained that he would take the boy to the demon and contractor Banica Conchita himself from that point on, the Demon of Lust noted he seemed relieved of his duty. Telling Hänsel he left the rest to him, the demon extinguished his form and left.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Lust Secret Rendezvous Тайные встречи ван Hoping Rahab knew why the moon goddess' existence was hidden from humanity, Gilles told the Demon of Envy to discreetly meet with him in the Court once she finished guiding Allen to Kayo Sudou before traveling beneath the sea to the judgment place. Waiting there in his original form until his former lover arrived, the dapper man complemented the middle-aged blonde’s beauty before bringing up a hologram of Sin. The Demon of Lust then recounted their escape on the ark and subsequent «creation» of the Third Period. ту Once Rahab confirmed she remembered the event, Gilles related that he had forgotten everything before becoming a demon save for the desire to bring chaos to the world. When she inquired if he remembered anything about it, the demon admitted his memories were still vague before debating whether his deduction it was revenge on the sun god was truly accurate. Once the Demon of Envy told him to relax and inquired if he called her there to confirm all this for him, Gilles denied it, bringing up another hologram of the Levin Bible. три After noting that humans recorded the creation in it, Rahab recalled its origins from Levia and Behemo’s «prophets». The Demon of Lust retorted that the twin gods' recollection of the event should’ve been the same as theirs then but omitted «her». Seeing her surprised face, Gilles pointed out she knew something and Rahab confirmed she never lost her memory as a demon. As Gilles began suggesting she killed her like the others, Rahab immediately denied it, pointing out she knew they weren’t in a relationship and therefore she had no reason to hate her. Gilles then questioned where the moon goddess disappeared to when the two noticed a light approach the Court. фор Realizing it was Punishment, he heard Rahab remark that Allen apparently failed and agreed, questioning if the light would kill them. After his former lover admitted it wouldn’t, estimating things would simply start over while the moon goddess still existed, Gilles expressed his surprise she was still alive. Rahab then confirmed that he and everyone else born into the world should already be cognitive of her existence even though no one but she and the sun god were aware of it. After hearing the «four gods» had hidden her existence beforehand, the surprised Gilles tried to ask more when their conversation was interrupted by the light consuming them.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Bonus Episode Personality and Traits Личность и черты ван Gilles was a charasmatic ladykiller. Having a liking for women, the man was quick to compliment a girl on a her beauty and made sure never to forget doing so. He also had no qualms with romancing multiple women at the same time and readily attempted to earn all their affection. Conversely, he demonstrated less motivation to deal with men. Still, he tried to keep himself amused during such encounters and acted rather amiable with the same sex regardless. ту Having contributed to the Third Period’s creation, Gilles was opposed to the humans they created having free reign of the new paradise, even swearing fealty to Levia and Behemo to support the twin gods' opposition to the sun god. This distaste for the sun god made it reasonable for Gilles to desire revenge on him, though willing to put aside their differences and cooperate after the Third Period’s destruction. три After having regained his memories, Gilles struggled to reconcile what exactly caused his reincarnation and subsequent behavior as a demon, even more curious about the gods' peculiar omission of the moon goddess' existence. At the same time, he did feel nostalgia for his past life and all the memories observing the humans he possessed. He similarly found amusement in the inconvenience or suffering of others. фор Because he had once been Rahab Barisol’s lover, Gilles was quite familiar with the woman’s personality and behavior, especially towards his other previous darlings. As a result, he trusted her while still quick to suspect she’d resort to murdering any woman he associated with. Skills and Abilities Навыки и умения ван Due in part to his charisma and well-kept appearance, Gilles was skilled in the art of romance and was able to gain the affection of many women at once. He was also quite intelligent, extremely knowledgable about the laws of the universe and the various mechanics behind the Third Period as well as the advanced technology his kind created; however, his talents were unable to earn him the status as a god of the third paradise, and his charms as ladykiller did have their limits. ту Possessing immense magical power, Gilles was capable of changing shape, transforming his body into both his original and demonic forms. While in the latter form, he was capable of flying at great speeds and had the strength to take another person along with ease. Despite having incarnated as a Demon of Sin, however, Gilles was unable to use many of his demonic powers due to all viable hosts having already died.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook — Character Aftermaths Regardless, the «Demon of Lust» could still teleport himself in a cloud of smoke to another location.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Lust Character Connections Отношения Аллен Авадония: Дескрипшон хир. Allen Avadonia: The demon’s temporary charge. Initially surprised to see Allen’s resemblance to Hänsel, the Demon was later amused by Allen’s inconveniences during their partnership and treated him with an aloof attitude. Although only wanting to get his role in guiding Allen over with, the demon was nonetheless unhappy with the boy’s impatience. Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и происхождение * Текст гоуз хир. * Текст гоуз хир. * Gilles' name is derived from the Greek ''αιγιδιον (aigidion), meaning «young goat». * His demonic form as a goat with chicken legs and six bat wings may be a reference to the satyrs, half-goat, half-man creatures in Greek mythology known for their hedonism and lustfulness; goats are also often the representative animal of Lust in Western symbolism. Curiosities Любопытно * Текст гоуз хир. * Gilles is described as an old gentleman with a well-kept beard wearing a purple suit and leaning on a wooden cane.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Bonus Episode Appearances Появления * Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) (first appearance) (первое появление) * Seven Crimes and Punishments! (non-canon appearance) (неканоничное появление) * Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) References Источники }} en:Gilles es:Gilles fr:Gilles vi:Gilles